


so i light the fuse for you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Banter, Community: femslash100, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, PWP without Porn, Rivals With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Gonna make you come so hard you’ll be feeling it for <b>ages</b>,” Paige pants out from her place between Summer’s legs.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1784080.html">Challenge #489</a> - "doubt" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #510 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i light the fuse for you

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the context of this is in terms of timeline or anything buuuut it can be set at any time when paige was a face and summer a heel. (or vice versa, i guess, but preferably the first one.)

“Gonna make you come so hard you’ll be feeling it for _ages_ ,” Paige pants out from her place between Summer’s legs. Her eyes are bright and she’s just as brazen as ever.

“I doubt it,” Summer says, her tone dry, even though she doesn’t actually doubt it at all. She _knows_ that’s exactly what Paige is going to do. It’s just all the more fun to tell her _no_ , because then she’ll try even harder and it will be even _better_. Too bad Paige still doesn’t seem to realise that that’s why Summer says it – to goad her, to make her _work_. She just scowls up at Summer, almost looking hurt, and then pouts, still not moving any nearer.

“Or maybe I won’t, then,” she says, though it’s clear she’s bluffing.

Summer raises an eyebrow and wraps a long leg around Paige, her foot pressed to Paige’s back, pulling her in closer. She smirks when Paige doesn’t try to stop her, when Paige presses a kiss to the inside of both her thighs, and – _oh_ , she _can’t_ smirk when Paige leans in further to lick at her clit. She has to moan instead.

There’s an amused hum from in front of her. _Fine_ , Summer will give her that: this time, it’s Paige’s turn to smirk.


End file.
